We'll Never Be Free Until We End Slavery!
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: Alexander was sold into present-day slavery when he was 12 years old. He gave up trusting everyone. Now, the National Manumission Society has come to save him (Lafayette, Hercules, John, and the Schuylers). Requested by Annie Samsons! Happy birthday to him/her!
1. Chapter 1

Alexander slumps against the wall, shaking slightly as he cries. He gingerly touches the bruise on his arm. It hurts. Alexander wonders why it hurts, after years of bruises he should be used to it.

Sobs rack his body. He tries to calm himself. The only thing that can make him relax is the lullaby. He sings quietly, to avoid waking James Reynolds and suffering another beating.

The song reminds him of the happy times he shared with his mother before she died. The memories bring a slight smile to his face, and he lifts the corners of his lips.

And with that, he drifts into a fitful sleep. In his sleep, he remembers what his life was like Before.

His mother had died of illness when he was just 12 years old. His father had wanted to use him long before that.

When his mother died and could no longer protect him, his father had jumped at his chance.

James Hamilton was an alcoholic, and deep in debt. When he found out that he could sell Alexander as a slave for money, Alexander knew he was doomed. Here, anyone can be a slave if he/she is sold into it, regardless of race.

James sold Alexander to some slave traders when he was 12 years old. Alexander had thought that was bad. But all thoughts evaporated when the slave traders sold him to an evil man called James Reynolds.

James Reynolds was a cruel master who beat Alexander if he disobeyed, but really, he didn't need a reason to take a whip to Alexander's back.

Alexander had tried for 8 years to escape James's evil grasp, but after so long, he had given up hope.

Alexander is awakened by the sound of a door slamming open. He blinks awake, as the light hurts his eyes.

"Wake up, you dirty scumbag!" He hears James call down the stairs into the cellar where he is slumped against the wall.

"Yes, master." Alexander replies quickly, then realizes he is not supposed to speak.

He hurries up the stairs, hoping that James did not hear the words that just exited his mouth.

James continues, and Alexander breathes a sigh of relief.

"So, I'm having a party tomorrow night. All the high society people will be there, I will not have you make a fool of me." He informs.

Alexander nods his head appropriately.

"I sent the maid out for supplies, you cannot leave the house since you would run away and that would be a waste of my money that I bought you with, and besides, then who would I beat?" James adds, laughing somewhat maniacally.

The furious words collect on his tongue, but Alexander knows better than to let them out.

"Once she gets back, you will arrange all the dishes, send for the chef, and serve the refreshments tomorrow night."

Alexander feels a slight smile tug at his lips. This means he'll get to see Maria. James never uses names, but Maria is the maid.

Alexander wouldn't exactly say they're close, but she's the only one who's nice to him here. Sometimes, she'll sneak him a little extra food or something in exchange for...well, that wasn't important.

He goes downstairs to the kitchen, where Maria has just arrived, with her hair blown everywhere and clothes rumpled.

"_Hey Alexander!_" Maria calls seductively.

Alexander blushes.

"James sent me to arrange all the dishes and stuff. You have anything ready?" Alexander asks in a businesslike way.

"No, _but you can hang out until I do…_" Maria suggests.

"I'm fine. I'll just go check if James needs anything else." Alexander says, rushing to get away from Maria. It's hard to stay away when she gets like this.

Alexander climbs the stairs. James is waiting for him.

"What were you doing? Messing with that stupid maid? That took a long time. Maybe you need a whipping to keep you on time." James says cruelly.

Alexander takes a deep breath as James pulls out the whip.

He breathes in, trying to quiet his involuntary swearing as much as possible, as the whip cuts into his back.

After ten lashes, Alexander's self-control lapses. He loses control of his tongue, and he starts swearing aloud. James has never beat him this much before, maybe he was angry before Alexander came upstairs.

"S***." He whispers.

James hears this, and jumps on it.

"How dare you swear at me?" He shouts. "Looks like you need ten more lashes to keep your filthy mouth shut."

The whip cuts harder into Alexander's back. Alexander somehow manages to hold his tongue for the rest of the lashes.

When he's finished, James grabs onto Alexander's shirt.

"Okay, so I have the guest list drafted, take these invitations to the homes of these people. I wrote the addresses, there's more lashes in it if you mess it up. And I can't have them see someone as filthy as you with my letters, so I had the dresser design an outfit for you." James instructs.

Alexander nods and accepts the letters. Then he goes into the dresser's room.

He had never been in here, this was the official room for rich people.

The dresser smiles at him. "Hey, what's up?" He says.

Alexander gasps, no one ever speaks to him and so informally.

The man introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Hercules Mulligan. I work here part-time."

Alexander nods, frightened at the large stature of this man. He's so tall and muscular that Alexander fears that he could be crushed by this man if he makes him angry.

Hercules seems to notice his unease and lowers his voice. He gently instructs Alexander to remove his clothing up to his underclothing.

Alexander complies, and Hercules uses very gentle hands to pull the outfit around Alexander's skinny frame.

"Yes!" Hercules whispers. "I made it the right size for you!"

Alexander smiles slightly. This guy really seems like a softy.

When Hercules finishes, Alexander spins around to see how he looks.

He is shocked at how the cloth seems to elevate his features, making him look very handsome indeed. He thanks Hercules profusely, and Hercules smiles.

"Now, go on with those invitations." Hercules remarks kindly, leaving through the invitations.

His eyes alight on one, and he smiles. "Ah, the Marquis de la Fayette will be invited! One of my _personal favorite guests_."

Alexander doesn't know what to make of this, and instead collects the letters.

He heads out to the streets, dropping off the letters and taking note of the grandeur of the houses he sees. He associates each house with the name of the person on the envelope, so that when they introduce themselves to James tomorrow night, he knows just how rich these idiots are.

When he gets to the name _John Laurens_, he stops. The house is large and beautiful, but he is really caught by the flowers and people working in the front. They all look so nice. These must be servants. He smiles, knowing this _John Laurens_, despite what James says, must be treated with respect for having servants instead of slaves.

He returns to the house having dropped off all the invitations. He breathes a sigh of relief when he is told that James is occupied and is escorted into the room of James's wife, Abigail. Abigail tends to be kinder to him.

He stands respectfully in front of her, and she dismisses him to prepare for the following night, allowing him to get some rest.

He falls again into sleep, this time slightly peaceful.

Alexander completes his tasks the next day at James's behest, and retires to the dresser's chamber that afternoon.

There, Hercules dresses him in respectful clothing again and bids him goodbye, claiming to have tasks to complete.

James finds Alexander as Alexander is putting on his serving gloves and collecting the tray and drinks.

"Now, listen here." James hisses. "Slaves are frowned upon, but servants are not. You must incline your head and look up slightly but not rudely at the person that you are bringing the drinks to, so as to avoid surprising him or her."

Alexander nods. James looks satisfied and walks away, supposedly to interact with the high society idiots he has invited.

Alexander picks up the tray and enters the banquet hall. Everything goes smoothly for the most part.

However, once the drinks all get taken, Alexander goes back to the kitchen to refill the drinks, and mercifully Maria is not there.

He collects the tray and heads back out into the banquet hall, but not before James intercepts him again and reminds him to look up and smile.

Determined to sleep without a beating tonight, Alexander walks toward a gentleman who has not yet collected a drink. He looks up to avoid being rude, and shocks. The gentleman is so handsome with freckles and slightly tan skin that Alexander is taken aback. In this moment of shock, however, he fails to notice that the carpet is folded.

Alexander trips over the fold and falls, while the tray and drinks land on the shirt of the gentleman.

Alexander blushes at his embarrassing blunder, especially in front of this gentleman. Until the tray clatters to the ground. "CLANK!"

It doesn't fall particularly loudly, but to Alexander, it feels like a bomb has gone off.

He starts to panic, expecting a beating. "NO, NO, NO, NO!"

He starts to pick up the glass pieces, and to his surprise, the gentleman bends and helps his pick up the pieces.

Then, the gentleman, whose guest card reads _John Laurens_, asks "Hey, are you alright?"

Alexander doesn't answer.

John continues, "It's alright, don't worry."

Alexander briefly registers that this is the John Laurens without slaves, preferring to have servants.

He smiles slightly.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees James walking toward him. He sees that James is clearly furious, but not shouting, to avoid making a scene.

Alex freezes, it's too late.

James walks by, grabs Alexander by the arm, and offers a polite apology to John for his ruined shirt, which John brushes off.

Alexander throws one longing but fearful glance back at John as he is led away.

John, not wishing to be impolite, but still curious, follows a solid distance behind James and Alexander.

He watches James lead Alexander into a small room, where presumably they won't be heard from the outside. The room is locked and John leans in to hear what is being said.

John heard shouting.

"You clumsy idiot! You're going to have to be punished!" James shouts, a sadistic grin lighting up his features.

John sees James pull a long metal stick out of a corner and start to walk toward Alex.

Alexander falls to his knees and starts to beg. "P-please i-it won't happen again!"

Alexander is crying and shaking. John can see in Alexander's eyes a thought he knows most slaves have. _I'm so pathetic and useless._

"CRACK!" The stick hits Alexander hard. Alexander crumples at the pain.

James pulls the stick back and looks at Alexander on the floor in a fetal position, shaking and mumbling to himself.

John sees James smile at what he has done, and then leave to attend to his guests, leaving Alexander curled up on the floor.

In his hurry, James doesn't see John in the hall, and doesn't know that John heard everything.

John realizes that this boy, for all his airs and graces, is not a servant but a slave.

John sees the perfect opportunity for his organization, the National Manumission Society, to help this poor boy.

But first, he needed help from his friends.

John enters the room where the boy is curled up. He gently uncurls the boy, noting that he has many whip marks and bruises. He works very gently, knowing that slaves tend to be very averse to touches.

The boy slowly uncurls, but still looks fearful.

He smiles very slightly when he sees it's the gentleman from before.

"Hello, I'm John Laurens." John introduces himself politely.

"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton." The boy replies.

"Well, Alexander Hamilton, wait here for just one minute, I need to go get something, and then I'll come and help you." John sees the boy sigh, as though this has happened multiple times before without any result.

John hurries out of the room and collects the Schuylers, Hercules, and Lafayette, all of whom he came with.

John silently thanks his father and Philip Schuyler for being such a rich societal member, for granting John and his friends the ability to attend such high events and save so many people.

Angelica, Elizabeth, Margarita, Hercules, and Lafayette all come quickly, putting down their glasses and following John.

John leads them to the back room where Alexander is. They immediately bend over Alexander, inspecting for injuries and related marks.

They treat the injuries as best they can.

Then, they instruct Alexander how they are going to get him out of James's house.

Alexander does not respond.

Lafayette, who has been keeping watch at the door, notices Alexander's skin tone is unmistakably one that only occurs in French-speaking regions. He knows this means that îAlexander speaks at least a little French, and probably knows it well since birth, before he was brought here.

Lafayette assigns Hercules to the door. "Mon cher, regarde la porte s'il te plaît."

[My dear, watch the door please.]

Then, he crouches next to Alexander and takes advantage of his calming French accent as much as possible.

"Mon ami, nous allons tu sortir d'ici. John a ici un sac lequel tu peux rentrer. Nous partirons dans cinq minutes. S'il te plaît monter à l'intérieur."

[My friend, we are going to get you out of here. John has here a bag in which you can fit. We will leave in five minutes. Please climb inside.]

Alexander looks very doubtful, but then John comes over with the bag and Alexander seems to be taken over.

He climbs into the bag without complaint, any place these people might be kidnapping him to would be better than this house.

Before they seal the bag, they make the rest of the introductions.

Lafayette starts cheerily. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Lafayette!"

John introduces himself. "Hello, you know me, but I'm John Laurens."

Hercules introduces himself. "I'm Hercules Mulligan. I am the dresser, and Lafayette is my _friend_, you can meet our wives later."

Alexander wonders why Hercules has again emphasized _friend_ in regard to Lafayette, it's likely not romantic, since he mentioned their wives in the same sentence. He wonders if John is married.

The three sisters start on their introductions.

"Angelica." says the tallest one, with darker skin and commanding presence.

"Margarita, but you can call me Peggy." The youngest one says, with her bouncy curls everywhere.

The last one looks a little shy, but gracious she's so beautiful. Alexander is caught between whether this girl or John is more beautiful. He pays extra attention to her name. "Elizabeth, but most people call me Eliza."

Alexander nods, afraid he'll embarrass himself if he tries to speak.

They seal the bag, and Alexander feels himself lifted by very strong hands.

He hears the group bid goodbye to James, and when James inquires about what is in the bag, they answer that it is just a few items Philip instructed them to pick up outside James's house.

James seems satisfied, and Alexander wonders who Philip is.

And just like that, Alexander leaves James Reynolds's house for the first time in 8 years.

**Hey there! This story is for Annie Samsons! Happy Birthday! Also, happy approaching birthday to Fiona White, whose story I put out a little early. I hope you enjoyed it! I do have a Christmas story request, but now I will start on the others! This is a two-shot. Annie, I know I changed some things about Hercules/Hamliza, but I felt the creative license was there. This is still Hamliza by the way, hopefully the second part will be out soon. The title is my favorite line in **_**Hamilton**_**.**

**Please suggest, etc. Mullette? I always like to write minor Mullette, just one line or so. I hope you like it! Please review! You guys are the best!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander wakes up to a stinging sensation on his cheek. He sits up, certain that another beating is due.

He is face-to-face with a woman with kind dark eyes and hair tied neatly back wearing an apron and holding a cotton ball.

"John, he's awake!" The woman calls into the house.

She turns back to Alexander and dabs the cotton ball, which smells strongly of an acidic liquid, on a cut on his cheek.

Alexander flinches and swats at her hands.

"Now, now, I'm a nurse. I have to keep this from getting infected. I doubt you remember my name, you were pretty messed up last night." She chides.

Alexander nods.

"It's Angelica." She says helpfully.

"Hello, Mistress Angelica. What do I need to do?" Alexander mumbles.

"Absolutely nothing." Angelica says firmly.

"But, James always had things for me to do." Alexander says, surprised.

"You are not at James's house anymore. We are here to help you, " announces a voice from inside the house.

Alexander turns to see that the voice belongs to John, looking very stylish and flanked by the other members he remembers from last night.

"Masters!" Alexander cries, bending into a bow.

"Please stand upright." insists a dark skinned gentleman.

"But sir! I am ready to complete your commands!" Alexander shouts.

"Not in that state." replies a voice with a thick French accent. "You still have a cut on your face, and several more on your back that we saw while you were asleep."

Alexander blushes. "I am sorry you had to see that, masters. I will cover them better next time."

A woman in a pale yellow dress and hair tied back with a yellow ribbon, which is not affecting her curly brown hair speaks up. "No, Alex, we want to see them. We want to help you."

Alexander is sure she is joking. No one wants to see the punishment for useless slaves. Unless he or she wants to make it worse. Alexander is scared he is about to get more scars.

"Don't worry," soothes Angelica. "We'll get James Reynolds back for what he has done to you. Just let us see the scars, we can use them as evidence."

_Evidence?_ Alexander's eyes widen. _Are they going to take a case against Alexander? Will he be imprisoned?_

Seeing this surprise, Aaron kneels to talk to Alexander. "We are going to sue James Reynolds in court for the harm he has caused you. Please let us help."

"N-no! H-He'll find me! I can't let him find me, he'll take me back!" Alexander panics, being sent into hysterics.

"Alexander, do not worry." John soothes, using his calming southern drawl.

Alexander looks into John's eyes and sees his good intentions. He relaxes, and the group breathes a sigh of relief.

The day goes by in investigating Alexander's scars and creating the case against James. Before they know it, it's time to sleep.

John and Eliza escort Alexander to his bed, with the others close behind. They tuck him in, and then head to their own bedrooms.

Alexander falls into a fitful sleep quickly.

_He is twelve years old. His father has just sold him to some men, and Alexander is tugged along with them. He stays for a few days in a _

_Then, suddenly the men come and bind his hands. They escort him into a car, driving him to a dark building with no windows. He takes a deep breath._

_Soon he is on stage, and he sees a man yelling and pointing at him. _

"_SOLD!" He yells. "To Mr. James Reynolds, for $3000!"_

_Sold? What does that mean?_

_He is grabbed roughly after the auction and dragged to a limousine. The man, James Reynolds, whispers threateningly at him._

"_You are my slave. You will do as I command. If you do not obey, I will not hesitate to whip you."_

_Alexander nods, too scared to utter words. _

_He is thrown in the back of the limousine. They drive a very short distance, and Alexander is pulled out of the car and unshackled. _

_He tries to make a break for it, but he is very weak already. _

_The chauffeur runs after him, quickly bringing him back to James, who has gone inside._

"_Trying to run away?" screams James. "Looks like you need a whipping!"_

_The whip snaps threateningly in James's hand, and Alexander braces himself for pain._

_But it's nothing compared to what he gets. The whip cuts into Alexander's chest, drawing blood. Alexander can feel the marks on his chest. The whip snaps again and again, and Alexander is feeling hopeless. _

_He knows 8 years of torture will follow._

_But even so, when the whip lands in the same place it has already bruised and cuts into the skin…_

Alexander wakes up screaming. He breathes shallowly, trying to regain control of himself. James will whip him for this.

He hears footsteps in the hall, and the door bursts open.

"Alexander, Alexander, are you all right?" Alexander recognizes John's soft, patient voice.

"S-Sorry, it won't happen again. J-Just please don't w-whip me!" He pleads.

"No one is going to hurt you, Alexander. Please calm down." John says kindly, striking Alexander about how pleasant he seems, even at night after being woken up.

Slowly, John coaches Alexander back to sleep. Just before he falls asleep, Alexander apologizes again.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Laurens. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Please, it's John. And it's okay, I know you had some traumatic experiences. If you ever need anything else, my room is right next to this one, please come over." John replies.

"Okay, Mr. Laurens." acquiesces Alexander.

John sighs quietly, Alexander is so used to formality. But hopefully soon Alexander will feel comfortable enough to call him John.

X

The nightmares continue for several days. Alexander starts to get cranky about how much he is troubled, and about waking John up all the time. John seems unbothered, always coming quickly into Alexander's room and knowing exactly what to do to calm him down.

Alexander is just starting to feel comfortable in the house when one day he walks past the conference room that the group uses for discussions.

He hears John's voice asking a question.

He catches the words _beatings, slavery, _and _I'm so angry_ from another voice. He vaguely recognizes it as Aaron's.

But then he realizes the voices are raised. He knows what that means. A beating is imminent. And those words are suggestive as well. _How could these people do this? He was just beginning to trust them! And John too!_

He screams, and is vaguely aware of running footsteps and the door opening.

He sees John, Aaron, and Hercules and Lafayette, who he had not heard in the room, come running.

"Please breathe, Alex. Don't worry, nothing will happen."

But it's too late. He is spiraling deeper and deeper into a panic attack, and John and the other's voices sound far away. _He can't be beaten again! He's just healing!_

Just before he becomes unconscious, he hears another voice enter, a softer one.

"Alexander, please calm down. Breathe." instructs a swaying figure in a pale blue dress.

Alexander dully recognizes it as Eliza.

He follows her instructions, she reminds him so much of his mother, and slowly falls asleep.

Angelica sighs. "He is physically healing, but his mental and emotional health will take much longer."

The group agrees.

John and Eliza offer to bring Alexander to his bedroom. Eliza takes his arms, while John inspects the lower half of Alexander's body.

They carry him to his room, and set him on the bed. Eliza gently places a kiss on Alexander's forehead, before slipping out of the room.

John looks around to check if anyone is around before doing the same. He brushes a strand of hair out of Alexander's face and kisses his forehead. He admires how handsome Alexander is, despite his situation, before slipping out and quietly clicking the door shut.

X

When Alexander wakes up, dawn's light is creeping under the door. He sits up, rubbing his eyes.

A few moments later, the door opens and Aaron Burr comes in. He perches on the edge of Alexander's bed.

"Alexander, there are no courts for the next six months, but we will get your case in as soon as possible."

Alexander nods, realizing that these people truly want to help him. He is surprised, no one has cared about him since his mother died, and it is an odd feeling.

Aaron smiles, and leaves the room.

Alexander feels more comfortable in this house, and he is able to say whatever he pleases without fear of reprimand. If he says something of mirth, the others laugh and commend him for it. They accept his curt remarks as well, and it is such a nice feeling.

He is 20 years old, but for his whole life he has been abused into having a child's mind. His brain seems to be coming awake, and it is the most wonderful feeling.

X

A knock sounds at the door, and John peeks his head around the frame.

"Hey Alexander! We're going to play a game, want to join us?"

Alexander nods, getting off his bed and following John down the stairs.

"Guys, Alexander is going to play with us." John tells the others, who are sitting on the floor in the living room.

"Yay!" cheers the group.

They make space for him to join them on the floor. He sits, and then they start to play Truth or Dare.

Angelica is dared eat a spoonful of sugar, which is probably not a good idea. Eliza is dared to go and lick a nearby pole that is frozen.

Lafayette tells the truth about a time that he and John got very drunk and danced on the roof of a house, at which John blushes bright red.

Then John dares Peggy to do as many cartwheels as possible while telling a story. She gets through about three before collapsing into an undignified mess on the floor.

Everyone laughs politely, but suddenly stops. Alexander is laughing for the first time since his arrival, amused by Peggy's enthusiasm at such a ridiculous dare.

The group is so happy to hear Alexander laughing, it means he might be coming around.

Alexander's laugh is such a beautiful, tinkly sound that tickles the air. John and Eliza simply stare at Alexander, captivated by his cute laugh. They want to hear it more from this extremely handsome man.

The rest of the evening goes wonderfully, but John and Eliza are scarcely paying attention. They are too busy watching Alexander.

As they get up from the floor to go to bed, Lafayette gently nudges John.

"Il est mignon, oui? Mais il aime toi et Eliza. Tu devrais demander lui ses sentiments."

[He is cute, yes? But he likes you and Eliza. You should ask him his feelings.]

"Please don't, Lafayette. I am gay, I know. Please do not make it more difficult." John says tiredly.

"Non, tu devrais demander. Maybe he likes guys too."

[No, you should ask.]

John shakes his head, going up to his bedroom and promptly falling asleep, where he has random dreams about Alexander. He knows he must ask, he can't help himself.

The next morning, he steps into Alexander's room. Alexander is too startled to form a sentence.

"Good morning, Alexander. I am just curious, isn't Eliza sweet?" He asks, dodging the question.

"Absolutely." Alexander replies, smiling. Then he hesitates.

"But I really like you too. You have been the nicest person ever. And...you are very handsome." Alexander says, looking immediately regretful. "But you are probably straight."

John blushes right away. "Well, I am gay. But you and Eliza are wonderful."

He stands up and opens the door. "See you later, Alexander."

Alexander watches him wistfully. He doesn't know what to do.

X

John tries his best to get Eliza and Alexander together over the next 6 months.

One night, he comes downstairs to Alexander and Eliza kissing in the entryway. They cannot see him.

Even though he has worked so hard for this, John's heart drops a little bit. He knows it is best for Alexander, but he can't help but feel a little jealous.

It has been a tricky 6 months, but it's almost over. And Alexander is feeling much better, he is sure of himself and no longer afraid of everything.

X

When the day of the trial comes around, John helps Alexander dress up formally. Then they get ready and drive to the courtroom.

Alexander sees James Reynolds being led in wearing handcuffs. Upon seeing Alexander, James leers.

Alexander just smiles back at him.

Alexander goes inside to find Aaron mumbling something along the lines of, "Oh, we got Washington. Awesome!"

Alexander looks up at the judge, an elderly but kind-looking gentleman with graying hair. He looks very peaceful, preparing to begin the trial.

Aaron has gone over some of his arguments with Alexander, and Alexander is confident that James will be convicted. Aaron is an excellent lawyer.

The guards leave, and James comes over to Alexander.

"Hey you! I'm gonna getcha! I'll have you back with me in no time." James looks as though he expects Alexander to be scared, but Alexander just laughs.

James scowls and goes back to his post.

The trial goes smoothly, and even though Alexander has seen the arguments, Aaron is even more convincing during the trial.

He points out the scars on Alexander as a major flaw in the defense's position. They have not managed to explain the scars.

Judge Washington asks pointed questions that force the opposition to stumble.

Eventually, the jury is dismissed, and the group goes to take a break.

John claps Aaron on the back. "Excellent work! No one could refute your evidence."

"Thank you." Aaron replies modestly, as usual.

The court is called back, and the jury concedes.

Judge Washington taps his gavel. "Order!"

Everyone falls silent.

Washington reads the verdict.

"The jury finds the defendant…"

The pause seems to stretch forever.

"Guilty as charged, and sentenced to three years in prison."

"Woohoo!" cheers the entire team. Eliza runs over to hug Alexander.

The defense grumbles about "poor witnesses" and "inability to appeal."

James is led away, all the while glaring at Alexander

Alexander smiles, and walks over to John.

"Thank you so much for your help. You are the one who got me out of James's house in the first place."

John tries to say that everything was Alexander's reward for patience and determination, but Alexander has pulled him outside by his collar.

Before John can react, Alexander tugs John's head down to Alexander's face level.

He connects their lips, and John shocks. _No one has ever consented to being with him. He is gay, and most people won't accept that. It used to be illegal, now it's legal but still frowned on._

John pulls apart, certain that Alexander is going to be married to Eliza, and that Alexander is caught up in the moment, which he will soon forget.

Alexander looks surprised. "John?"

"Yes?" replies John, almost crying from being teased.

"You are the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I felt giving you something you've been wishing for was the best way to thank you."

John is genuinely crying now, covering his mouth. "Please, Alexander, I'm meant to live alone, I can't…"

"I love you John. And Eliza too. I hope to keep in close contact with you and Eliza and everyone else."

"Thank you, Alexander. I guess one kiss won't hurt." John concedes.

He presses his lips to Alexander's, smiling through his tears while still crying. He feels so _right_.

Alexander offers John a chance to make out, which John accepts.

Eliza comes running over as they break apart.

"I love both of you." She tells them, possibly ignoring the kiss or not having seen it. "You are free, Alexander!"

Hercules and Lafayette come over with linked arms.

"Excellent, mon ami! What are your plans?" Lafayette asks.

"We would love to have you join us in rescuing other slaves, since you have the experience to help them. You definitely have the option to do something else, if this does not suit you. We go to fancy parties, like the one where we found you, just a note." Hercules offers.

"I would love that, to be useful, since I do not have employment." Alexander replies, smiling at John as he does.

Alexander feels content. He has been employed and free, and it is such a honor. His thirst for knowledge is satisfied as he gets to read and learn more, and James is put away in prison.

The National Manumission Society feels a special connection to Alexander, one that doesn't quite exist with other freed slaves.

Alexander and Eliza are married, and John meets a lovely gentleman like Alexander to make his life amazing.

Alexander makes an excellent addition to the team, he is able to connect with and find several slaves that the others cannot, due to their high positions and lack of knowledge of secret slave passageways.

Precedent gets overturned, and all slaves are set free. Alexander and the Society are remembered forevermore.

THE END!

**Sorry the end is rambling, it didn't quite feel right. It technically ends with the trial, but John is too sweet to ignore. This is the second part, my apologies for the long wait. Thank you for your patience.**

**Annie Samsons, I think I included everything you told me, but if I left anything out, please let me know and I'll rewrite it.**

**I hope you liked this, please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


End file.
